Sisters to the End
by Elizabeth Whittaker
Summary: OC with reg cast. No OC/Canon romances. Errion Walsche was a weapons specialist for the Lambent Horde, knowing something wasn't right about her. A human survivor that survived a partial submersion in the Pit, she was remade into a Lambent Berserker with sight. After her capture, she discovers her humanity and her lost life while gaining something far more valuable in return.
1. Prologue

Prologue

From her tiny office, Anya Stroud was on her ninth cup of coffee and up for more than thirty-two hours, catching a breather before shutting down her computer for the night.

The woman moved some long blonde hair from her shoulders and lazily glanced at the reports that she was cleaning up off her email from the server. She admitted that she had to keep better track of them, but there were so many attacks recently that manning the command center came first. Besides, who had time for email when everyone had radios? She could just call whoever she wanted and they would come running.

It got better when she was put into armor and trained to hold a gun. Then she could find whoever she needed and be prepared for whatever came her way.

Glancing through the emails, she saw one that intrigued her and began to read. It looked like a report that had been lost between the cracks. Glossing over it, the word Imulsion caught her attention and then she opened the file.

There was a PDF file attached, along with two other attachments that looked like names.

Curious, Anya opened the report and was devastated to read what it contained. The fact that it was a secret laboratory was no surprise to her, but the fact that they were messing with Imulsion in humans was something repulsive. After hearing first hand about the Locust and the glowies, she was horrified to find her kind were experimenting with stuff that should be left alone.

She forced herself to read the entire report and then looked at the file on the individual that was named.

It was a girl named Rose Lithral, who couldn't have been any older than 16 at first glance. Something about her face said that she had seen more of her fair share of troubles, even if she was smiling in the picture. Her raven hair was pulled back and the eyes staring back through her spectacles commanded an air about her.

Her history was complex and Anya knew she would have to forward this over to Colonel Hoffman. Maybe he could use a sharp mind like hers to help with what was going on. Her dossier did state she was an expert with Imulsion.

She damned Prescott for taking Adam Fenix away and knew Hoffman may want her solely as an upper edge for what the Chairman did. However, she'd have to clear it with him before doing anything.

The warrant on her stated crimes against humanity but Anya could guess it was bullshit. They tagged Adam Fenix and let his own son think he was dead for years before showing them an encrypted disk, followed by how he had been alive on a secret base.

Anya couldn't imagine hearing something like that and knew Marcus was torn up about it but couldn't voice it to anyone.

Before leaving her desk, she made a quick email to Colonel Hoffman and sent the files his way, sending a quick note inside the body of the email.

_"Someone sent these. Unknown but figured you should see. Be in tomorrow morning."_

After sending the email, Anya made the computer shut down, pushed in the chair and moved out of the room before considering working some more.

Her body protested against the movement, but she needed to get some sleep. There was a briefing tomorrow about a new mission that would take place and she had a feeling that Delta would be involved. Apprehension coursed through her like always when she was alone, worried for her boys.

Surprised followed next when she got to her door and saw that Marcus Fenix was waiting there with an irritated look on his face.

"I got caught up in something," she said.

Marcus grunted. "You said that an hour ago. When's the last time you slept?"

The silence while she thought wasn't a good answer.

He opened the door and ushered her inside. "It's not the best, but at least there's room to sleep inside."

She wished he wouldn't be like this all the time. Just once she'd like him to sweep her off her feet and be a little romantic. But that wasn't Marcus at all. Just the fact that he cared about her was more than enough. "Thanks." Anya started to head inside, ready to collapse on her feet.

"I ah—"

Anya paused and saw a little color on his cheeks. "You don't have to ask. It's not like everyone doesn't know, already."

"Hmph." His arm awkwardly went around her neck. "Debriefing's tomorrow. Hope you're ready for your first mission."

Hearing that surprised her and she gazed at him. "You're doing that thing again."

"What thing?"

Her hand touched his face. "We're off the clock." She took out his comm piece and shut it off. Then moved to do her own. "And if you're staying here, I don't think you want the children hearing everything we're doing."

Marcus cracked a little bit of a smile. "Baird and his wiseass jokes."

"I found a file, Marcus."

"Thought you didn't want to talk shop."

"It may come up tomorrow and they may make me stay behind. Figured you should know." She ushered him inside.

"What kind of shit is it?"

Anya started taking off her armor. "Stuff no human should mess with. Imulsion experiments on humans."

His eyes turned dark. "That's brutal."

"Yeah, and there's a girl who's been pinned for it. Can't be any older than 16."

Marcus sighed. "Damn. Young."

When her armor was stripped, she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not hugging you with that on you, Marcus. Take it off."

Slowly he shrugged out of it and let it hit the floor, then reached over for her. When they had nights together, they were usually rushed and lustful. But she could tell tonight was different and he only embraced her close.

If she asked what was going on, Marcus would shut down. So she left it alone and just basked in the warmth for now, hoping that the next day would go alright for them. Just being on the same squad for a mission soothed her nerves a little.

But her in his arms was more than just relief. Despite their facade, it let her know Marcus still cared.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was derived after a friend and I talked about the what ifs of other scientists experimenting with Imulsion like Adam Fenix and finding out about the end where Myrrah was a human Locust Queen.

I did research on it but had this character created before knowing some details. But I assure you, as the story plays out, you will find out why our main character is not like your typical Lambent Berserker.

Chapter One

"_In my dreams, I'm someone else. I'm a different person who knew what it was like to be a two legged creature without weird things on the back of my shoulders. I was a small, dainty creature who could be thrown around like a rag doll. _

_I'm the only one of my species who thinks like a Locust, acts like a Locust, but on the inside, I feel like something else that just doesn't belong."  
_~Erri Walsche, after someone asks how to describe her feelings.

The moonlight was enough to make her skin crawl, considering it was the first time she had ever been outside the tunnels of Nexus.

Erri Walsche was nervous at all the new sounds that registered to her. She had never been on the _surface_ before. Her missions often were protecting the compound from the _other_ Locust colony—the ones who willingly served Queen Myrrah. They never involved the surface dwellers—the ones Kaleth had called _humans_.

But then again, Kaleth was against her following Commander Skaloth's orders to take a mission on the surface. Her mentor didn't want her to expose herself to the humans and having them find out about her form. There was no way to hide that she was a Lambent Berserker.

Well, the Lambent she could. Her armor hid the giant glowing thing in her chest and she had cloth that covered her massive arms and legs. And unlike the others in her Horde, she wore things on her hands and feet. She found that working with Kaleth in the lab she needed those things. He worked with chemicals while she made weapons.

Erri had learned to work with her armor like it was second nature. At this point, it was. But the noises still scared her quite a bit. Even the moonlight reflection was enough to scare her.

From the shadows she heard a voice growl in Locust. "Errion."

Her head turned cautiously and saw her commander standing behind a tree. Not the way she would have hid but he was different in stature. Where she had tentacles that were hidden under the armor, he was a Theron Guard. He claimed to be Lambent, but she never saw traces of that in him.

Still, maybe Kaleth was experimenting on him. Her mentor was a mad scientist, after all.

All Erri did was give a grunt to acknowledge him. They didn't need to talk in so many words like the humans did.

He waved her over and felt something stab into her neck, then felt a burning sensation that prevented her from trying to gut him.

Her head felt like it was exploding. She was unable to keep her guttural cry down and grabbed her temples, hoping she wasn't going to burst in two. Her chest pounded and heat radiated from the Imulsion pulsing through her veins.

The very core of her being felt like it was being reworked but she could hear Skaloth's voice clear as anything.

"We only want some of their weaponry. Kill anyone who stands in your way but don't get caught. Understood?"

Erri smiled devilishly when the pain stopped. "Of course."

"If you're hungry, kill one or two and bring them back so we can cook them up."

Eating something other than worms was appealing. It had been a long time since she had tasted human flesh. "What about Processing?"

"No need to, right now. Just kill them."

The thought of her dinner made her stomach growl. "Fine." The Gnasher was off her back. "I'll find some tunnels and access their base."

"I believe they call their city Jacinto," Skaloth added. "Use the sewer system to get in. You can always blast through the entrances."

She gave a curt nod and moved on, set on the mission at hand.

~2~

_Humans don't use the land like they should to build structures_, Erri thought when she moved a metal circle like thing from above. _But then again, perhaps they don't have the same resources we do._

The hefty Berserker knew there was no way she was going to fit through that opening. Hell, all the ones she came to were so small that her head barely fit in. How was she supposed to sneak into a human compound when the damn things were so _small_?

Just looking at them made Erri feel like one hit could snap them in half. And she was lucky. All other Berserkers were blind and could only rely on smell.

In that regard, maybe that was better. Two of these damn humans wouldn't even satisfy her appetite. They looked worn down and scared. The fear radiated off them in waves.

Angrily she closed the manhole and stewed over her options of what to do.

For one, this did not look like an enemy base. They were away from people and did not involve those who looked that _weak_. She had listened to her commanders talk and knew that much. It was a matter of figuring out where she was and how to get to her destination.

It had to be quick because she ached to shoot something. Preferably her dinner so she could eat after this was over.

The other thing that bothered her was that Skaloth wasn't specific in his mission. What kind of weapons did they want? The humans had many things. It was like he wanted her to get caught, knowing her massive size. Why did she agree to this sort of thing?

No matter. Even if Skaloth hated her, she had to obey. That was the rules, right?

Erri steeled herself and made her way down the tunnel until she came to open water, which wasn't far at all.

Seeing water made her tense up. Tentatively she touched it to make sure it wasn't going to hurt her. Before she thought to dive into it there was a large ladder that was on the side of the wall outside.

Her hand grabbed it but it buckled under the weight.

Well shit, that wasn't going to work, was it?

The Berserker growled softly, hoping that she could find this goddamn base soon. Light hurt her eyes and her body felt the effects of it. A mission next to Nexus borders was preferred. _That_ she could handle.

Well, it couldn't be helped. A grenade was the only thing she could use to get further down.

There was no way she was exposing herself to the light up there. The reflection on the water almost blinded her. No, Erri needed her wits. Humans didn't fight underground and they had _numbers_ when they fought.

Erri didn't need that. She was a mass of muscle and tentacles and was taller than the average human. In fact, she felt dwarfed crouching in that sewer system they had. Her back was aching with all the weight of her weapons that she had at her arsenal. The backpack that was on her wasn't helping matters.

Then she saw why the weight was awkward. A strap broke, yet again. Damn it, she was tired of trying to keep it together, but the pack and belt held all her weapons there.

_I have an advantage. They think I'm going to be blind and stupid, charging without a purpose. I never knew a Berserker with a gun or who tried looking human with this shit. Why I'm different, I don't know anymore._

She took the grenade she found off a human body and lit it, then placed it by a wall in the sewer. Then she ran as fast as her over muscled legs could carry her before it exploded.

Something sparked a distance away from her. Whatever it was would distract the humans. Her mind was certain of that much.

Vibrations carried underneath her feet. The humans would feel it up above.

Her nose smelled something familiar nearby—Imulsion. She only knew one fraction that had it—the damn Coalition. They called themselves that, but they had fighters called Gears that killed many of her kind. They would probably mobilize soon to take her down.

Quickly her mind flashed towards the weapons she had. The Torque Bow would be able to take many down but was slow in loading and charge speed. The Boltok Pistol wasn't very reliable and she wanted to use that last. Kaleth's weapon for her was special. It was one thing she treasured, for lack of a better word.

The only other thing to use was the Gnasher, even if she had half the ammo she wanted.

Erri smiled as she held her weapon lovingly and ran through the large opening. She would be waiting for them. The two that looked the best would be tonight's meal.

~3~

The building rumbled underneath them and Anya watched all the computers go down quickly.

Her own comm piece was dead in her ear and Colonel Hoffman gave her a hard look. She knew it wasn't her fault, but his face spoke volumes. _Get shit up and running—then find out what the fuck just happened._

He couldn't outwardly say that—he had a reputation to uphold. But everyone knew that he looked out for his own. The CIC was a stepping stone to ensure that all the Gears were safe. That had to be operational or else everything would go to shit fast.

Yet when she pressed the button for the backup generator, it didn't turn on.

_Shit. Goddamn it!_

"Back up down, sir," she said.

"This has to be goddamn Stranded," someone else next to her muttered. "The Locust aren't that damn smart."

"Enough," Hoffman growled. "Find out what's going on, Lieutenant. Use tac com channels if you have to."

Anya took a deep breath. "That's what I meant, sir. _Everything's _down."

The expletives that came from Hoffman's mouth was not a surprise to her, but other green soldiers shuddered. But that told her his mind was going to be focused on one of two things—evacuation or just maintaining communication.

Or both. Probably what she just thought.

"Find a _way_, Stroud," Hoffman commanded. "You're _resourceful_."

Just what was she going to do with twenty year old equipment that hardly had a use? She wished that Baird was there—that man could get any old piece of shit working to his advantage. But she was not him and there was no one else to give her orders.

No, she had to find a way to do this on her own.

The building rumbled again and this time it exploded underneath her.

There was no time to even move when the whole came from underneath the chair she was sitting in. Anya held into the handles at first but then grabbed for the floor that was still intact. She cursed Hoffman for making her wear regular issued civilian gear before their briefing.

Her fingers slipped off it as all her weight sunk downward.

As if in slow motion, her eyes saw Hoffman's hand reach out towards her. Quickly Anya reached out but couldn't grab it in time.

His anguished look was the last thing she remembered before she hit something and was blissfully unconsciousness.

~4~

Erri stopped when she heard something hit against the bricks she ran under.

Hurriedly she surveyed around her and found that a young blonde human was lying on the ground, unconscious. From above, a hole was there. She didn't think her tunnel explosion had been _that_ bad. But then again, she didn't know what was above her.

God, she hated these structures. They were so magnificent but were just as fragile as the humans themselves. Perhaps that was why they hid in those buildings.

Her attention went back to the woman and the Gnasher was pointed at her in case she rose. She didn't see a pool of blood but worried that the woman's neck had snapped in the fall.

Erri shook her mammoth head. That shouldn't be a concern. The thing was a _human_. It lived to kill her kind.

A large foot moved and then she overshadowed the unconscious woman, using a hand to turn her over and take the tiny pistol that she carried. To her it served no purpose and it nearly broke in her hand. But it was human technology and Skaloth wanted it.

In the pack it went—the pack that barely could hold anymore and dangled by one strap on her shoulder.

The human made a noise and Erri narrowed her glowing eyes at her. Her gun was on her as she moved to sit up and then the human woman screamed in surprise.

Erri made sure she wouldn't do it again and shot her in the shoulder.

Her screams stopped and she looked for her pistol, which Erri had in her bag. A delicate hand went to cover the wound she inflicted and the other grunted. This human was too skinny to be a satisfying snack for her.

But now she didn't know what to do. Without knowing the other's language, she didn't know how to communicate orders, such as forcing her to show her the enemy base.

Clearly the woman was at a disadvantage with her there. Before she could do anything she pointed the Gnasher at her again, held it with one hand and moved towards the human woman. Even crouching, the woman backed away.

If she was in her full height, Erri would smile at the intimidation.

But without a way to communicate, this human was useless.

The glare that came from her showed her hatred and the human started speaking.

However it made no sense to Erri and she brushed it aside. The more she looked at her, the deeper her hatred grew.

Her kind killed. Her kind made the Queen angry and seek human assistance. They forced her to drag them into this and hurt others.

They were the reason the Queen got pissed and dragged their war above ground.

More gibberish came from the human and Erri grew annoyed. If it was summoning more, she had to stop her. When her body loomed over her, she dragged the human by one arm and began walking towards the other end of the tunnel with all the water.

She wondered if a human would be able to swim after they were laced with lead.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_To see that someone's been like that—twisted, mangled, not even Processed but __**still **__thinks that they are part of the Horde—it's enough to make my skin crawl. And the fact that the kid has no idea of her human roots is even scarier."  
_~Victor Hoffman, remarking on his first contact with Errion Walsche 

Anya had never been out in combat without another Squad to watch over her, but wished to god that she could get ahold of anyone to stop the Berserker in front of her from killing her.

The mere strength she felt in that mammoth hand was enough to scare her. Even pretending to be limp while she dragged her didn't phase this thing. But remembering intel, she thought that the Berserker females were blind and that they weren't really smart creatures.

So how was it she knew where Anya was?

Why didn't she announce her presence like every other Locust creature?

And how was it that she took her gun and let Anya live?

The smell didn't tell an exact location. She knew they did that to find their prey but most of the time they charged blindly at them. This one didn't do that. No, this one seemed to think about her actions unlike the rest of them.

Since she was behind her, Anya could see the dangling thing behind her and saw all the weapons on there. A Torque Bow, pistols—her own hanging on the top of the bag. And there were other things to secure it in place to ensure the tentacles didn't take it off.

Anya grabbed into the arm to try to stop herself from being dragged on the ground but was roughly shoved aside when the thing let her go. Then a shadow loomed over her and she watched the creature staring down at her with malice.

The Berserker was a goddamn Lambent and yet was shorter than any one she had ever seen in reports or out through the Ravens when giving intel to her squads. Even bent over, the thing must have been about 7 and a half feet tall. But the way her eyes glowed—

Anya swore that she couldn't be a full Locust. There was a somewhat human quality in those eyes which glowed with Lambent colors.

The tentacles came around and wrapped around her little body and the thing spoke in a different language, glaring at Anya.

The woman struggled against their vice like grip and tried raising her arms, but could raise them. Shivering, she tried in desperation to reach anyone on the tac com.

"Lt. Stroud to all available units, over!"

Static came to her ear, the first thing in a few minutes that she heard. Then a cheerful voice on the other line. "Tell Sergeant Sunshine the Lieutenant's—"

"I'm under CIC and some weird Berserker creature has me." She tried to keep her voice calm and quiet. "It's carrying me through tunnels with its tentacles."

Silence followed on the other line and then Anya felt herself be dropped harshly from their grip. She cried out in pain when she landed on the same side she fell from. Now she could feel all the injuries since she could retain control of her body.

"Anya!" The formality in Marcus' voice was gone. Not that she cared at this point—no one could really hear them.

"I'm alright," she groaned, looking at the Berserker looming over her. "It looks—puzzled."

"Does this have anything to do with what you told me last night?"

The brief conversation in her room made her think of the experiments and she gasped. "Oh god." Quickly she scurried up while the thing came closer. "It could be one of those. Her eyes are glowing and yet—"

She took a careful step behind her and felt nothing underneath her. Her head peeked around and saw that a pit of water was behind her.

An idea came to her. If this was an experiment, no doubt they'd want this specimen to study. The Berserker already had some unusual traits to her, after all. She just had to keep it alive, since she suspected the Berserker wouldn't be able to swim.

"Lieutenant?" There was the formal voice again.

"How close are you?"

There was yelling on the other line, followed by Santiago's voice. "Goddamn Locust taking over the city and there's more coming in Reavers."

Baird's sharp voice cut in. "God, Sergeant Sunshine is going to split us up again."

Anya almost chuckled if not for the thing in front of her.

"Damn straight," Santiago said. "Who do you want, Marcus?"

She had to get that damn thing in the water, just so she could gain a upper hand in this standoff. If she could subdue the creature, it would be something. "Baird. I need to be able to capture her. She actually shows human intelligence."

"You've got to be shitting me," the other hissed. "It's a Berserker. Those things are dumb and blind."

"This one shoots guns and talks in another language. Listen."

For a moment she kept quiet and allowed her to talk so the others could hear. Then the Gnasher pointed at her and suggested that she keep moving. Was her plan to drown her? If so, that wouldn't work.

"Holy shit, baby," Cole said. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Maybe it's the Queen's long lost sister," Baird muttered. "Might be sexier than that bitch any day."

"Lieutenant," Marcus cut in, "you sure that thing isn't like the Queen?"

Anything else that happened came in a blur while the tunnel walls started to cave in. All Anya could do was try to find some sort of cover. The water was the worst place to hide. Anything that hit her would make her sink and drown.

As she covered her arms, the inevitable crushing of debris on her never happened. Instead she smelled a horrid stench above her and was once again wrapped in the tentacles. Her body was pressed too close to the woman's back and her arsenal and her aching side felt every bit of it pressed in her.

"What the hell is with her!" Anya finally yelled into the com.

Baird's voice came over the channel. "What's going on? We heard noise."

She thought she was going to be sick as her body bounced around while the Berserker ran. "The fucking thing is running down the tunnel while it's collapsing."

"And what's your position?" Santiago asked matter of factly.

"Well—"

Debris filled the pool of water and Anya hoped that this thing could get her out of the tunnel, at least. At least she moved her body for her. Her leg felt like it was on fire. So did her shoulder. Now that she wasn't moving, her body felt heavy.

Goddamnit, she didn't need to pass out now. Then she'd really be screwed.

"She's carrying me out of the tunnel."

Then suddenly the Berserker stopped and Anya winced, gritting her teeth. What the hell was going on that the creature stopped in its tracks?

Gunshots fired out before she felt her move once more. The woman was crushed against the wall while the Berserker fired. Then she heard a thud and then moved once again.

When Anya looked behind her, she saw a dead Theron Guard with its head blown off and few rounds through its protective armor.

"Holy shit." It was out before she could contain herself. "This Berserker seems human with her reflexes. She just killed a Theron Guard."

Stunned silence followed.

"Sounds like she was once human," Marcus said. "Do what you can to detain her. We'll get your location."

"The computers are down," she told him.

"Fenix'll find you, baby," Cole Train came on. "Besides, you got an advantage. It wants you for some reason. So keep her entertained."

Anya gulped and felt the creature go faster. "But part of me knows that we should be killing this thing."

"She's not your normal glowie, Lieutenant."

Nothing else needed to be said. It was Marcus speak for not killing her and she could respect that. Even if Hoffman didn't order that, he understood why she wanted to try to bring it back to base.

If Hoffman read that report, it wasn't going to as much of a shitfest as she thought it was. But something told her he hadn't had much time to catch up on emails, either.

~2~

The human behind her wasn't quieting down and her chatter was bothering Erri from being efficient in her mission.

In truth she was going to put her in the water and then shoot her while watching her drown, but the collapse of the tunnels negated that idea. However, she couldn't afford to let anyone know about her and knew the human had to come with her until she could be disposed of. Her tentacles hurt from keeping her restrained for so long but she didn't want her to die underneath some stones. If she was one of them, she was a solider.

They deserve to die with honor. She would give the human a chance to survive.

But what did that matter? She was an enemy of the Lambent. As soon as she was released, Erri knew the woman would try to shoot her. So why did she feel the need to be _protective_ of a single human? Why was she feeling things that were not proper as a solider?

Why did she feel a connection with someone who wasn't even her own kind?

She shook her head to clear the thoughts going through it and was pissed that Skaloth had sent her on a mission in which the Queen's Army were attacking as well. Her commander had sent her to death and didn't want to be the one to kill her. It was a coward's act and she would deal with that when she returned to Nexus. For now, she needed to find a way to get those weapons and dispose of this human.

Finally her chattering stopped and Erri could think.

The chaos up above was easy to hear. Humans screamed all over the place.

She'd have to take the human away from her city. Erri had nothing to do with the chaos that ensued in their city of Jacinto.

Her head throbbed. It had been dull since she had started her journey to the city but it only got worse. Concentration had been hard and seeing the human on her back made her think of things that were forbidden. She wanted to stop fighting and be somewhere she belonged.

The harsh world of the Locust was the only place she knew. Yet upon going back, Skaloth's harsh face would show surprise that the welp wasn't killed and he'd find yet another way to finish her off. That wasn't a place she belonged.

But what was she if there wasn't orders to follow or something to tinker with in her hands? How would she live without war and guns? Even worse—why was she thinking like the measly humans above?

She couldn't get soft. The human had to die.

Erri found the opening that she had dug through to get to the tunnels and was about to make her way down when she saw two large figures blocked it. One was a blonde with something covering his eyes and the other had a black thing on the top of his head.

It didn't matter what they were. They had guns. They were her enemy. Her longing of peace was on the back burner and she opened fire. They had enough meat on them to make a meal or two.

Her stomach growled. It had been a long time since her last good meal.

~3~

The familiar sound of Lancer shots told Anya that Delta had reached their destination.

Her only regret was not being able to see in front of her but heard Marcus bellowing out a command to someone. She didn't know what it was but felt the tentacles slowly start to loosen their hold on her.

She suspected the Berserker was unable to concentrate on holding her and fending off too many people. That or her extremities were sore. Either way, all she had to do was wait a little longer before the thing loosened it's grip on her.

It was rather quick but Anya was able to pull out a Boltok Pistol from her bag. Then she fell and landed hard on her feet.

The weight on her left foot was more than she intended and she went down like a sack of bricks, pain shooting all through her leg.

She only allowed that distraction for a moment before pointing the thing at her and aiming at the armor pieces that held up her chest plate. Most of the shots missed but she did put in a good effort. That and the gun had more kick to it than she thought.

But it caught the Berserker's attention and it went to grab her once more, pulling her up by her shoulders.

The gun fell out of her hands and she held Anya's body out in front of her. Her glowing eyes searched her while holding her out like a human shield at the same time. The gunshots stopped and Anya swore she saw the eyes flicker with _something_, but couldn't place what it was.

It spoke something in that guttural language once more and Anya wished she could understand.

Her eyes looked weary when they connected with each other. The lieutenant felt pity for the Berserker for the first time in her life, thinking it was probably just as confused as she was. But how long was it going to be like this until the Imulsion sickness drove her mad?

They had to take her down while she was still vulnerable.

"Anya, what the hell is it doing!?"

Marcus' voice came to her but she couldn't bring herself to look away. "I don't know," she said softly, unsure if he heard her. "I'm not sure what she wants."

The Berserker gently put her back on the ground and shoved Anya behind her while she tried opening fire on the two Gears again. It let out a screech before they returned fire and put a couple of rounds in her extremities, making the thing fall down where it had been standing.

Luckily it was not in the direction that Anya was barely standing or else it would have crushed her.

"That's not your normal glowie," Baird said in awe. "Most are huge. That might be a baby."

She hobbled her way over to where Baird and Marcus were standing and shook her head. "No. It resembles a human. Look at the way it carries things."

"We've never seen one have a _gun," _Baird pointed out.

"Enough." Marcus took a cool look at Anya. "You did good, Lieutenant. I think you'll be fine out on the field."

Is that all he had to say? It was _Delta_. They weren't on the radios where NCOs could hear them. They all knew how he felt. But it was Marcus Fenix, the man who was too cold for words sometimes. She tried to imitate his permanent scowl but couldn't when he came over and lifted her up into his arms.

"What are you doing, Sergeant?"

"You can't walk when you can't put weight on your leg." Between the two she saw the worry etched on his face. It was only for a few seconds before it passed. "We have to get you back before Colonel Hoffman has a coronary."

Despite the situation she cracked a small smile. He was trying to make her feel better. "And the Berserker?"

"We'll find a way to get her back. You'll have to explain that bit, though. You have the reports you mentioned."

Now that the threat passed, the chaos above didn't bother her so much. This was war. She was used to that. But she lost some blood with her shoulder wound and her leg felt like it was broken. For once she was being held and she didn't feel too much like a weakling. After all, she helped take down a Berserker.

And she was preserving science so they could gain an upper edge in the war.

Anya thought a little reward was necessary for all her efforts and put her arms around his neck to help him balance her weight. But she had to put on a front if he was going to.

"Let me walk," she commanded in that Lieutenant Stroud way. "I'm not dead."

"Not until the doctor clears you, Lieutenant." Just like that, the argument was over.

Weariness overtook her. All she remembered before nodding off was being comforted by his embrace and the way he smelled.


End file.
